womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sara Kroos
Sara Kroos ( Vineyards , April 5 1981 ) is a Dutch comedian . By winning the audience prize at the Leiden Cabaret Festival in 2000 she got a foothold in the Dutch cabaret world. They acquired a national reputation as a regular guest of improvisation program Llamas between 2005 and 2006. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 years young **1.2 High School **1.3 At its own feet **1.4 Breakthrough *2 Theatershows *3 Television *4 Books *5 Discography **5.1 Albums *6 Awards *7 Trivia *8 External links Biography [ edit ] Youth [ edit ] Sara is an only child and spent most of her life in the polder. However, her fifth to twelve, she lived in the wooded area of Nijmegen . High School [ edit ] During her high school Sara lived in Groot-Ammers the Alblasserwaard . She opened the havo the school's William the Silent to Schoonhoven . In Schoonhoven she came into contact with theater through the "Arto Theater. In 1995 she won first prize with her adaptation of Hamlet called 'Prozac'. She directed the piece itself. It was also around this time that they are " out of the closet came. This was extremely sensitive among the mostly Orthodox Christian community and her family. On their own [ edit ] After high school she moved to Utrecht and she was a writing course at the School of the Arts do. However, she stopped after three months. She then worked for a year as a telephone saleswoman at the Disney children's club. During this period she also made a suicide attempt , an experience she later used in her shows. Breakthrough [ edit ] At eighteen she joined the Leiden Cabaret Festival and won the audience award. Partly because she was under contract with the impresario of Harry Choose . Directed by Jessica Chest and coaching Adelheid Roosen she expanded her program of half an hour like that in Leiden played out to the full-length program "Hunger" which she premiered in 2001. In 2003, two years after 'Hunger', her second show, 'Lamb', arrived in theaters. In 2004, Sara began her television career at the Lamas. This lasted until 2006. In 2005, her third show, "Sweet-toned. Started For the first time she was no longer alone on stage, but she was accompanied by two musicians, Martijn Breebaart on piano and Bas Mulder on guitar. This show - which started in April 2007 reprise - was successful, and she got in 2006 VSCD Cabaret Price Neerlands Hope awarded. Theatre Shows [ Edit ] *2001-2003 Hunger *2003-2005 Lam *Sweet-toned 2005-2007 *2006 La Flower's Christmas Show (with Karin Bloemen ) *2007-2009 Bries *2009-2011 Bohemian *For the 2011-2013 Lions *2013-present with a vengeance Television [ edit ] *2005-2006 The Lamas, permanent guest *2009 QI (VARA) guest *2009 Sorry Minister , wife of the Minister *BNN 2009 Theme night suicide *2011 Children for Children , presentation *2012 boys against the girls guest *2012 I love Holland guest *2012 - present In Good Company [1] Books [ edit ] *2008 Sara Kroos eliminates *2008 In my house *2009 Sara Kroos charges again off *2011 By Look Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Prices [ edit ] *1995 Nail Shakespeare on the shelves, first prize rewrite Hamlet *1999 Jury and audience Utrecht cabaret Parnassos *2000 Leiden Cabaret Festival Audience Award 2000 for 'Hunger' *2003 Zonta Award best new female talent *2006 Comedy Award best female comedian in 2005 *2006 Televizierring as a member of the television Llamas BNN *2006 VCSD Holland's Hope for 'Sweet-toned' *2007 Comedy Award best female comedian in 2006 *2009 nominated for the Poelifinario with the Program 'Breeze' *2009 Annie Award for the song "Night Caravan ' [2] Trivia [ edit ] *Since 2007, she writes columns for Viva . *Since 2008 she has been an ambassador of Youth . *Since September 2010 she presents "Sara on Sunday 'on Radio 2 . *Together with her ex-girlfriend, she has a daughter. *Since 2012 she lives in Weesp [3] Category:1981 births